The cleaning ball is a netted ball body. The traditional cleaning ball is formed by self-twining plastic or steel wires and removes dirt on the object surface in a frictional manner by that a surface body with irregular fibers arranged thereon comes into contact with an object surface to be cleaned.
The cleaning cloth is a cloth-shaped cleaning product formed by weaving flexible fibers, and is usually made by a towel machine.
Because the cleaning ball or cleaning cloth is often immersed in water and cleaning agent, after long-term use, the cleaning ball made of plastic material is easy to get loose, fibers are easy to get soft and the dirt removing power is weakened. However, the cleaning ball made of steel wire material has constant dirt removing power, but the cleaning ball made of steel wire material is easy to get rusty or get hard and crack after being used for a period of time, causing declined dirt removing power and unstable service life, and needs to be regularly replaced. Moreover, ball wires of the broken cleaning ball are sometimes mixed into food, having certain potential safety hazard.
Compared with the cleaning ball of steel wire, the plastic cleaning ball has softer plastic fibers and is not easy to scratch the object surface, such as nonstick pan and range hood, etc. during cleaning. However, the existing popular cleaning ball on the market is made from natural fibers, such as bamboo fibers, towel gourd shells, etc., but these products cannot solve the problems of short service life and reduction of dirt removing power after use. The fibers of the cleaning cloth get soft and the intensity get very low. The cleaning cloth will be damaged with slight force. With the increase of the use frequency, the mass becomes lighter and lighter and the cleaning effect becomes increasingly worse. It is easy to attach oil stains to the fiber surface, so it is difficult to clean.
Therefore, how to ensure the dirt removing power and enable the cleaning ball or cleaning cloth not to get soft? One technical challenge in the technical field of the cleaning ball or cleaning cloth at present is to enable the fibers not to get soft.
Moreover, these cleaning balls or cleaning cloth has narrower application range and is not applicable in some particular conditions. For example, in a marriage, the colored ribbons ejected fall on wooden or marble floor; the adhesion degree between the trodden colored ribbons and the floor is very high; these cleaning balls or cleaning cloth cannot achieve the requirement of scratching the colored ribbons pasted on the floor out of the floor, leaving no trace on the surface and realizing quickness and convenience.
Moreover, the existing device for manufacturing the cleaning ball has simple structure, generally ball rolling machine. The principle is that the plastic or steel wire is twined into a ball shape, while the device for manufacturing the cleaning cloth almost uses a knitting machine and a spinning and weaving machine, similar to the manufacture of a towel. In this respect, the device is also a root cause for hindering the innovation, change and development of the cleaning ball or cleaning cloth.